


i only dream about you once or twice a night at most

by mwlecs



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Ocean's 8 (2018), Sandra Bullock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brad Pitt - Freeform, Cate Blanchett - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Mutual Pining, Ocean’s 8 - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Sandra Bullock - Freeform, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Sex, debbie x lou, explicit - Freeform, lou x debbie - Freeform, loubbie, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwlecs/pseuds/mwlecs
Summary: “God it feels so good to hear your voice. Hi.”“Then why did you leave?”
Relationships: Cate Blanchett/Sandra Bullock, Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Debbie x Lou - Relationship, Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Loubbie - Relationship, debtam, lou x debbie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	i only dream about you once or twice a night at most

As much as Lou loved her homeland, there was something - someone she loved more. And now, here she was, waiting for the brunette, who could walk into the airport aisle at any moment. The first glance at the woman made her bones quiver and her jaw stiffen, she tightened her grip around the suitcase handle and walked a few more steps until both of them were in the middle of the aisle, people staring, their hands meeting. Only a few seconds went by before Lou could get a grip and read Debbie’s eyes like they were her favorite book. 

She pulled her in for a hug, holding the back of the brunette’s head with a hand, the other pressing her tight against her black leather jacket, allowing Debbie to sink into her chest and smell her cologne. When their faces met again, their eyes were rosy, disguising the pain they’d felt from being away from each other for so long.

That wasn’t the initial plan, though. Debbie remembered texting Lou at 2am the night after she took her flight to Australia, a year ago.  _ “I kinda miss you.” “Wow, jailbird, you have feelings? Shocking. Okay, I kinda miss you too.” _ Back then, things seemed to be easier. They would always go back and forth from being together and following different directions here and there once in a while. But one time, that changed. Lou was gone now, again, yet things were different. Specially after the conversation they had just before Debbie dropped Lou at the airport at 23pm.

  
  


**_One year ago_ **

  
  


“Are you sure?” Debbie asked, looking down at Lou’s silver suitcase.

“Well, Debs, I’m here already, so yes.” Lou answered, looking away, unbothered. Debbie sighed, drawing a smile out of Lou’s thin lips, one full of pain and unsaid words hidden behind it.

“Yes, but you don’t have to go. We could do more jobs, just you and me, you know, like the good old days.” Debbie swayed from side to side, smiling at Lou with hope in her dark eyes, emphasizing her words. She saw Lou’s lips twitch, but she didn’t say a word, just looked over her shoulder and exhaled. 

“That does sound really tempting, birdie, but I gotta go.” they stared at each other not knowing what to say, until Debbie broke the space between them and held Lou in her arms as tight as she could, wrapping her arms around Lou’s pale neck. 

“Don’t be a stranger.” she whispered, breaking Lou’s walls down. They relaxed into one another, like there was no promise of tomorrow. Lou struggled, but she pulled away, turning around as quick as she could so Debbie wouldn’t see her cry.

They were still lost, as to what really happened that night. The uncertainty of it all, the hesitation. The longest goodbye of their lives. Once she was back in Australia, all Lou could think about was New York, or to be quite exact, the brunette she had left there, taking care of the loft - their loft. She knew Debbie stayed by choice, knew Debbie loved that place as much as she did, because every corner of it reminded her of Lou. She wouldn’t say goodbye to that too. 

Melbourne wasn’t her home anymore, didn’t feel like it. She felt this crazy empty inside her chest, seeing that Rusty’s house was the same big one with space enough for a whole soccer team, but her brother adapted to loneliness much better than her and she knew that. 

“Oh, hello darling.” Lou walked in, greeting her brother with sarcasm in her voice as she met his slender figure at the bar next to the pool. The insides of the house were white and gray, and the lack of furniture annoyed Lou to death. The blonde man walked towards her with a glass of scotch on the rocks fresh and ready for her, irritatingly enthusiastic. 

“Alright, sis, first things first. Danny is coming over tomorrow and we’ll get a flight to the Bahamas for a job, so you’ll have the house all to yourself. Can I trust you?”

“I’m your sister.” he gave her a look of  _ that doesn’t answer the question _ and she growled, bringing her arm to the air and swatting his chest with the back of her hand. She watched her brother roll his eyes and reach for his front pocket, staring her dead in the eye. “I run a club on my own, smartass.” a smile grew on the corner of her lips as Rusty gave her the key to the house.

“How are things in New York, by the way?” he asked, walking to the white lounge chairs by the pool. 

“Fine. Just needed a break for myself.” she joined him, sitting by the edge of one of the lounge chairs. He lied down, swirling his drink and studying Lou’s uneasy hands close her cheetah print coat tighter around herself. “What?”

“How’s Debbie?” he hesitated before asking, and Lou swallowed the knot in her throat.

“Debbie is… you know Debbie. She has some shit of her own to worry about.”

“Yeah, right. How long you gonna stay?”

“A month or two? Don’t know.” she looked at him with puppy eyes.

“What about Debbie?” he asked, coughing.

“What about Debbie?” she asked back.

“I really admire your ability to never answer my questions properly.” Rusty said softly, placing the drink down before sitting up with his feet on the floor, facing Lou.

“I need to take a shower.” she got up and disappeared from his sight. He grabbed the glass again, swirling it a few more times, pouting.

“She’s avoiding the subject, yes, she is. You know why? Because she’s a pussy, yeah that’s right, Lou’s a pussy.” he muttered. 

“You are what you eat, baby.” Lou shouted from inside the house, causing her brother to look up like a deer in the spotlight, smiling. 

“How did you even hear that?” he shouted back.

  
  


Lou took her time to take care of herself while Rusty was downstairs, cooking. She showered, thought about Debbie, and tried not to think about Debbie. That was basically her life now. Thinking about Debbie all the time and letting that eat her alive while she did nothing about it. But Debbie wasn’t there anymore so that wasn’t a problem. That’s what she thought before hearing her phone ring loud. She was on the bed, wearing only a white robe and a towel in her head. She picked it up, her hands going to her face.

_ “Hi.”  _ Debbie’s voice could heal every inch of her body.

“God it feels so good to hear your voice. Hi.” 

_ “Then why did you leave?” _

“I don’t… I just wanted to see the city again.”

_ “Well that’s bullshit.”  _ they laughed.  _ “When will you be back?” _

“I don’t know, Debbie. I just got here.”

_ “Do you not miss me at all?”  _ Debbie asked, childlike.

“No I don’t think so.” Lou answered the same way, biting her bottom lip.

_ “I really regret letting you go before getting an explanation.” _

“There is an explanation…” she coughed “I guess.”

_ “Care to tell me?” _

“...Family, you know.”

_ “You mean Rusty? He’s the only family you have there.” _

“I don’t mean by blood.” she shut her eyes closed. “I have… some old friends I- I was hoping to see. That’s it.”

_ “That’s… a really good explanation.” _ Debbie’s voice came out in little pieces and she gasped.

“Are you okay?”

_ “Yeah yeah, um, no, I’m just really tired.” _

“Get some sleep, jailbird. We’ll talk later.”

_ “Alright. Please call me?” _

“I will.” she let go of the phone, throwing it on the gray armchair next to the bed. She was angry at herself and hated that feeling.

Debbie took a deep breath after hanging up, bringing her hand to cover her mouth as she tilted her head down, her back resting on the headboard. Her face was turning red just like her eyes, and the tears were escaping from her eyes to her hand and her lips. She tasted the salty water and closed her eyes, trying her best to stop. She wanted more than ever to just shout into the void, to say Lou’s name until the woman reappeared in front of her.

She tried to get some sleep afterwards, but the thought of lying in bed alone and not hearing the sharp noises of tools hitting the floor or of Lou’s guitar strings being touched ever so lightly so she wouldn’t wake her up haunted her. She woke up that night, grabbed her phone and clicked on Lou’s name again.

_ “I kinda miss you.” 2:10am _

_ “Wow, jailbird, you have feelings? Shocking. Okay, I kinda miss you too.” 2:12am _

**_Today_ **

Lou looked like a sight from heaven wearing a black turtleneck and leather jacket, the same black trousers with the boots. They didn’t see each other for 365 days, not a month, or two. The brunette didn’t change a bit, she had on her same old pair of jeans, her red boots reflecting the daylight inside the airport, her silky white shirt covered her arms and not too much of her chest, her long and beautiful brown cascade fell over her shoulders as always, and Lou’s fringe was longer now, almost covering her ocean blues entirely. After squeezing the hell out of the brunette in her arms, Lou placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and cupped her cheek with one hand. 

“I’m sorry.” Lou whispered.

“What?” Debbie asked, a little ecstatic. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back to you earlier.”

“I wasn’t waiting for you.” Debbie smiled.

“No?” 

“No. Three months after you were gone, I just thought to myself… well, just let her take her time and do whatever. She’ll come back, eventually.”

“You probably had the best time while I was away.” Lou stated, ignoring the pain in her throat. They started walking to the parking lot. 

“You did miss a lot.”

“Oh? I’m listening.” 

“What? Oh, you know what? Let’s get outta here. The loft? You probably miss it.” Debbie was dry in her tone, distant. She didn’t say  _ let’s go home  _ like she used to. Lou nodded. 

The drive back home was incredibly quiet and strangely overwhelming. Lou was feeling probably all the feelings she could and yet she didn’t know how to express even a single one, and Debbie focused on the road the entire time. They knew they were happy to just be with each other again, but there was something else in the air now and it was incomprehensibly new. At least the loft looked the same. 

Lou noticed the fresh smell of her cologne, the one she’d left in her bedroom before leaving, she thought about how Debbie had probably just splashed it around before picking her up, to help Lou feel like she was home again, but little did she know, Lou already felt like she was home again, but the loft had nothing to do with it, nor the cologne. 

A crashing noise came from upstairs and echoed through the entire place, making both Lou and Debbie look up to the second floor. A figure came out of one of the bedrooms and rushed to the first floor with her blonde hair all messy and her makeup ruined. She stopped on the first step as she reached the end of the staircase and the three of them exchanged confused glances for at least ten seconds before Debbie walked towards the blonde woman covered only with white sheets… Debbie’s white sheets. 

“Tammy.” Lou spoke, feeling a sudden, sharp pain take over her chest.

“Hey Lou. Sorry, I would have been gone by now if Debbie had told me she was going to bring you home.”

“Yeah, well Tamtam, it’s my loft.” Lou said without looking at her friend, fidgeting with the stuff she was taking out of her suitcase. Tammy nodded, turning her gaze to Debbie, who pulled her closer and walked with her to one of the corners of the loft in a second. 

“I’m an idiot, sorry. I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

“Are you gonna tell her that we’ve been…” she gestured to Debbie and back to herself “doing… stuff, together?”

“I’m pretty sure she knows.”

“Crap, I think she’s mad at me.”

“What?” Debbie glanced over her shoulder to look at one very chill Lou sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and both her hands on her stomach, her lips twitching lightly and her eyes staring at the ceiling. 

“Did you hear her voice when she spoke to me? She’s definitely mad.”

“...I don’t think it’s you she’s mad at.” she said before turning her attention back to Tammy. 

“I should… go.” Debbie nodded and watched Tammy disappear into the second floor again. Once she was dressed and back to the living room, Debbie was sitting on the couch alone, sipping on her red wine, with her eyes now acknowledging her friend getting closer.

“Where is she?” Tammy asked.

“The club. She said her team was throwing her a welcoming party so she just left.”

“Are you just gonna let her go again?”

“What are you talking about? She’ll be back in a bit... okay, maybe not in a bit. But she will.” she stared at her own feet, feeling the alcohol take control of her nerves, hoping it would help her stop thinking about the things she didn’t say to Lou and the things she wished she would. 

“Debbie, come on.” Tammy’s voice was soft. “We both know that this thing between us isn’t serious. It stopped being serious like… ten years ago.” 

“You don’t have any feelings for me?”

“Well, no… do you? I mean, for me.” 

“...No.” they shared a knowingly look. It was fun and all with Tammy, but it was over. And that was okay. What wasn’t okay was the fact that Debbie wanted Lou to see through her thoughts so desperately that she wouldn’t have to talk at all, but trying could only hurt her and make her realize that right now, if not words, only actions could help her. 

“I’m gonna go now. You should too.” Tammy stated, standing up.

“Go where-” she looked up, saw the look on Tammy’s face. “Oh.” Tammy shook her head with a smiley face and walked out the door, leaving Debbie alone in the huge, empty living room. She missed the rest of her girls. Constance, Nine, Rose, Daphne and Amita were all most likely now scattered all over the world, each one enjoying their new life. Their last heist was a success and they all said their goodbyes at last, but kept in touch. But still, it wasn’t the same. 

Debbie didn’t have anyone she could run to in order to forget about the voices inside her head or her aching heart. They weren’t there anymore to comfort her whenever she felt the need to look for Lou for it but was too afraid. What would Lou do? Would she understand her feelings and maybe feel the same? Or would she give Debbie an answerless answer? Either way, right now, Debbie felt like she was stuck in the limbo, not knowing what was scarier. Maybe if she just didn’t move, stayed like this until all the feelings were washed away, nothing too bad would happen. But what could possibly be worse than unsaid confessions being shoved deep into one’s chest by themselves?

The anticipation ate her alive and she started to succumb, thinking nobody would get out of this harmed if she had just stayed like that, on the couch, just waiting to be oh so drunk so that every inch of her would be numb enough she would only stand up to go to bed and isolate herself in her bedroom and ignore the sharp noises of tools hitting the floor and Lou’s guitar strings being touched ever so lightly again once she came back home from the party. 

But Debbie was one very obstinate woman, too stubborn for her own good. She took a last glance at the glass of wine, placing it on the floor before getting up and putting her heels on, thinking about Lou. She stopped by the shore outside the loft and watched as the waves hit the rocks, inhaling the fresh air of the night. Fear took over her bones as she walked to the car and left to the club, a million thoughts swirling around her mind. She drove fast,  _ Electric Love  _ was playing on the radio and she felt her hands tighten their grip around the steering wheel, her hair flying and falling all over her face.

She found Lou’s parking spot and parked the car next to her bike. Once she came out of the car, she walked a bit faster towards the club but stopped, turning around. Lou’s bike had a scratch on one of its sides, something uncanny since Lou wouldn’t let anybody touch that thing and she would always be very careful riding. Debbie would’ve noticed the scratch before if it wasn’t new. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about the slight possibility of Lou getting hurt or anything like that. She walked even faster now, entering through the back door. 

Blue and red flashlights blinded Debbie’s eyes as she searched in the crowd for the blonde woman. It couldn’t be that impossible to find a woman like Lou, so it took Debbie about a minute to find the blonde strands jumping on the dance floor as Lou danced with a group of strangers. The big screen behind them said “Welcome home, boss!”  and everyone seemed to be desperate to have Lou’s attention. Girls were whispering things into Lou’s ears and she was laughing hard, having one of her unbothered and pale arms wrapped around a random girl’s waist, pulling her closer. 

All the energy from the loud music to the image in front of her made Debbie’s body more agitated and her breathing erratic. For a moment, she tried to breathe, and stopped there, lost in the crowd and out of Lou’s sights, far from being noticed by her or anyone else. Lou was okay, didn’t seem to have any injuries on her body and was clearly enjoying herself, without Debbie, and most probably because she wasn’t there with her, Debbie thought.  _ Is that what comes of getting away from me? _

She’d decided to leave now. Just let her have her moment and maybe you can work things out together later… They had never been so distant, not even when in different countries, this was worse, because they were both right there, but also, unsure of where they were. Debbie’s heart broke yet again when she saw Lou cup that girl’s cheeks with her hands and kiss her lips eagerly, Lou’s rings reflecting the colorful lights all around them. That was just enough to convince her to go home, and she did so.

  
  


As soon as her head hit her pillows she thought about going back in time just so she could be back in the airport that night, she would’ve grabbed Lou by her wrist and convinced her to stay and she wouldn’t have risked letting what they had fade away. She fell asleep and woke up two hours later with Lou’s half drunk figure walking through the front doors. She locked them and threw her hands on her face, rubbing her eyes and opening the fridge. Debbie carefully made her way downstairs and slowly joined Lou by the kitchen table. 

“Oh, shit. Hey.” Lou said, her voice soft.

“That’s… a good idea.” she gestured to the glass of water Lou was bringing to her mouth, she frowned, looking at Debbie as she swallowed. 

“What?” Lou looked distracted, or maybe it was just the alcohol.

“Nothing. Did you fall?” she asked, squinting.

“From heaven?” Lou sighed. “Yes.”

“No, Lou. Lou?” she got up, standing closer to the drunk mess that was Lou right now and caressing her arms, holding her. “Did you fall off your bike? I saw like a huge scratch and-”

“I’m fine, Debbie. Can I go to bed now?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” she answered softly, disappointed.

“Or will I find Tammy sleeping in my bed too?” she asked, heading upstairs muttering and all staggery.

  
  


They didn’t speak the morning after. Breakfast was silent. In fact, breakfast was an exchange of two very uncomfortable looks and Lou grabbing an apple and heading to the shore. Debbie watched as she left and waited to see what would happen next. Lou was wearing a pink, silky jacket over her black bustier top and black leather trousers with rose pink velvety boots, her hair down as usual, thin blonde strands dancing in the wind. She sat on one of the rocks and looked down. 

Ten anxious minutes went by before Debbie decided to muster up all her strength to follow Lou and sit with her, their backs touching as they faced different directions. Lou said something but the wind was so strong Debbie couldn’t hear a thing. Once she spoke louder, Debbie turned her face. 

“I don’t care that you did it.” Lou stated into the air.

“What?”

“You sleeping with Tammy… I… you can do whatever you want with whoever you want. I just wish you’d have told me before.”

“...I didn’t know how.” Lou didn’t answer. “Besides, I’m not sleeping with Tammy. We just thought it would be fun, to visit the past.”

“Was it?”

“It was. But that was all.”

“When did it start?” Lou dared to ask with the knot in her throat growing bigger. 

“Well, I would have to say… about ten years ago.” she said with a laugh.

“No.” the blonde turned her whole body to face Debbie. “After I left… when did you two-”

“Two weeks.” Lou stared at her, meaning to see through Debbie at least one last time. “Two weeks after you left, she came by. The girls weren’t here anymore and you know Tammy likes to stick around. We had a few drinks, got a bit nostalgic and that was it. I needed it.”

Lou stared down at her boots, resting her chin on her arms as she crossed them over her knees and felt the urge to disappear. 

“Why did you need it?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, Lou. You weren’t here and-” she stuttered and stopped talking. Lou tilted her head a little so she could look at Debbie now, holding back an uncertain but growing smile. “You weren’t here but I wished you were, then maybe I could… I could’ve told you that you didn’t have to run away.”

“I wasn’t running away.” she looked away, but Debbie followed her eyes. “I wasn’t. My plan was to stay at Rusty’s for two months and come back, but I started thinking after the first week that… it was better for me to stay. Then.. I just- I realized I was running away.” she finished with a sigh.

“I was too. But sleeping with Tammy wasn’t it.”

“Hold on.” Lou flicked her tongue and sat up. “Did you imagine it was me?”

“What are you talking about now, Miller?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, jailbird.” Debbie looked away, huffing with a disguising laugh.

“I… did. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Mmm, maybe.” she sat closer to the brunette, making her eyes completely focus on her blue globes. “I really don’t wanna be mad at Tammy, after all you kinda used her.”

“It was very shitty of me, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” 

“But she agreed on it. So I guess we used each other.”

“Fair.” Lou said in her deep accent. “But now…” her lips brushed against her earlobe. “Now you got me wondering what I should do with all this.” she motioned to Debbie, who blushed as fast as she crossed her legs and turned her face to Lou, a grin showing at the corner of her pink lips.

“If you’re gonna be mad then I expect you to be mad at me, at least.”

“What was it like with Tammy?” Lou asked, squinting.

“Good. Really good.” she answered.

“Oh, she set the bar high.” 

“Very high.” Debbie confessed eagerly, waiting for Lou’s reaction. She looked away, avoiding Debbie’s eyes until her jaw stiffened and her lips turned into a brighter red from pressing them together so hard. She cupped Debbie’s cheek with her hand and pressed harder where her fingers met the brown cascade, letting it go in one swift motion before pulling a little bit of hair that was covering her face and placing it behind Debbie’s ear. Her eyes left her lips and looked at Debbie’s dark ones.

“We should get inside. There might be a storm coming.” Lou warned quietly.

“The sky looks super clean-” she tilted her head, freezing for a few seconds and thinking about what Lou’s words really meant. “Yes, we should.”

“Wanna see who gets there first?” Lou asked already up, walking backwards and turning around to run to the front door of the loft. Debbie was quick to catch up, walking in as soon as Lou did and the blonde closed the door behind them as soon as they were both inside, giving Debbie her signature Lou look, quite different this time.

Lou’s right hand found its way around Debbie’s waist, pulling her closer with no mercy while her other hand traced a path behind Debbie’s neck and she kissed her, the two of them adapting to the feeling as if they were two pieces of a puzzle.

Debbie was quick to strip the taller woman out of her jacket, leaving her with only her black bustier top and the multiple layers of necklaces covering her chest. They walked to Lou’s bedroom with their lips still pressed together, and Lou let Debbie’s fingers dance their way to the buttons of her trousers and undo them, stripping Lou from the waist down. The blonde grabbed her legs in one singular movement, pulling her closer to her and wrapping Debbie’s legs around her half naked body. The room was dark despite the clear afternoon sky, the dim yellow lights from the lamps by the sides of the bed creating contorted silhouettes of their bodies on the walls.

Lou was gentle with her fingers as she slid Debbie’s jeans down her legs, hearing it hit the floor next. Her hands were delighted to find Debbie’s warm skin under her gray blouse and she smiled with her lips pressed against the brunette’s once she undid her black lace bra just before getting rid of the blouse. When Debbie placed her hands on Lou’s chest and slightly forced the fabric open, Lou stopped her with a tight grip on her wrist and held it above her head until both her wrists were tied to the headboard with one of Lou’s silk scarves, green.

The skin around her wrists was starting to burn and become red, but all Debbie could think about was Lou’s sweaty body taking its place between her legs as she deposited kisses on debbie’s hips, causing the brunette to lift them involuntarily and rejoicing in the upper hand.

Lou’s tongue teased over Debbie’s black underwear and she could feel the little wet spot begging for more friction. She smiled, looking into Debbie’s eyes with hers full of lust, so much that they looked darker now. Debbie let out all the little whimpers she could so she could show Lou how desperately she wanted that woman to fully undress her and rearrange her guts. The last gasp Debbie let out just before Lou brushed her nose against her clit was enough of a warning to her, and she finally got rid of the last piece of clothing on Debbie’s body, noticing just how much it drove Debbie insane to be unable to touch Lou and rip her clothes off.

Debbie’s legs were trembling and that gave Lou the urge to hover over her and hungrily press their lips together again, helping Debbie calm her nerves as she gently caressed her legs. The brunette felt Lou tease again, pushing herself hard against Debbie’s center and giving her the friction she needed but not too much. 

“If you don’t stop teasing and fuck me already I’m gonna have to do it myself.” Debbie managed to say.

“Well sweetheart I don’t know if you noticed but you can’t really do anything right now.” she ran her hands over Debbie’s arms and wrists and kissed her again, sucking and biting at her neck and shoulders. “So leave it to me.” she said, her voice deeper than usual. Debbie rolled her eyes.

“Kiss me.” she ordered shy and Lou did as she was told, loving the insatiable thirst. As much as she could keep kissing Debbie for the rest of her life, there was another place she needed to put her mouth on, so she left Debbie’s swollen lips and made her way down her body again. “Lou-”

The woman looked at her with hungry eyes as the words struggled to come out of her mouth. She placed sweet kisses to the inside of Debbies thighs, purposely making her wait and beg for her even more. Debbie was practically crying out Lou’s name when she traced a line down Debbie’s center, taking note of how wet Debbie was under her touch.

Debbie tried to test the grip of the scarf when she felt the first touch of Lou tasting her, despair and anger both taking over her joints as she tried her best not to rip the scarf and guide Lou’s tongue closer to where she needed it. Her hips weren’t touching the mattress anymore once Lou held them down with one hand and the other was placed just under Lou’s mouth on her. 

Lou kept tasting her, taking her time and making Debbie beg for her harder. She needed to make up for the times she didn’t do all the things she wanted to do to Debbie. She inserted one finger slowly, and Debbie tilted her head back, tugging at the scarf. After a few minutes of torturing her partner, Lou’s slow and tender touch became a sequence of shockwaves running through Debbie’s body and burning under her skin. She was close to using three fingers on her when Debbie closed her legs around her head, drawing a smirk out of Lou’s wet lips. She smiled, proud of herself and cocky enough so it would get Debbie to completely lose her self control. 

She sat back, watching Debbie come undone with a smile, and the brunette had a similar one growing on her face.

“Won’t you untie me?”

“You look really good like that.” she stated with a grin, hovering over Debbie and loosening the knot. “But sure. Anything for my jailbird.” Debbie didn’t waste a second before straddling Lou’s lap and kissing her again, taking the lead now. Lou used one hand to hold Debbie’s waist and the other to help herself sit up while letting Debbie dive deeper into her touch and undress her chest. Something burned inside Lou’s heart, and she felt overwhelmed with Debbie’s eyes wandering around her body as she got rid of Lou’s top and bra. 

Her jaw dropped once she noticed the little bruises by Lou’s collarbone, red and purple all over her back and a little bit on her shoulders.

Debbie inhaled deep and she caught Lou’s smile tenderly aimed at her, the expression on Lou’s face telling her she would do anything Debbie asked her to. They kissed, as if they had never kissed before, slowly sinking into the bed together, Debbie’s body guiding Lou’s. Debbie pulled back a little and stayed like that for a few seconds, appreciating every detail on Lou’s face, her hands propping her up touching the bed and their smiles mirroring each other. 

“What are you thinking about, birdie?” she asked, kissing Debbie’s left arm and caressing it with her right hand.

“I am thinking…” she lowered her torso. “You’re gonna let me take the reins now.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm. It wasn’t a question.”

“Of course.” she smiled and rolled her eyes at Debbie, being surprised by the hand sliding down their bodies and finding Lou’s core.

“Oh honey, you’re dripping.” she said into Lou’s mouth. “That’s adorable.” it was strange for Lou to find herself like this, letting someone else take the lead and not complaining about it. In fact, she was starting to love the feeling of having Debbie like this on top of her, the bossiest she’s ever seen Debbie get, and Debbie was bossy by nature. It was too much for Lou and yet she needed more of it. 

“You just gonna stay there or…”

“Or?” she kissed Lou and felt strong hands caressing her back, pulling her closer with hunger and scratching lightly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“Lou…” she scanned Lou’s body up and down and saw a red bruise on her stomach. “God, why didn’t you tell me about this…” Lou propped herself up on her elbows, sighing.

“Because if I had told you, that the reason why this happened is because I got distracted on the road thinking about you, and us, and Tammy… I’d have made you feel guilty. And it’s not your fault. I should’ve been more careful. Won’t happen again.”

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” she threw her head back on the pillow and grinned. “I’ll let you yell at me later for this but now… come here Ocean.” Lou’s grip on her waist while she kissed Debbie was tight and warm and the tingly sensation from the cold rings gave her chills.

“Did you forget that I’m in charge now, baby?” she kissed Lou, once, twice. 

“Ah, right.” Lou’s accent was prominent but her tone was softer now.

“Should I remind you again?”

“Please do.” she quickly responded, watching Debbie pull away. The brunette sat up opening Lou’s legs and positioned herself on top of her, this time with only one of Lou’s legs under her and their wet cores meeting. Lou gasped, bucking her hips, wanting to feel like Debbie felt. 

Debbie did the same, leaning down carefully to scatter kisses all over Lou’s neck. Lou’s hands wandered through Debbie’s back and found their favorite spot around her neck, wandering higher and cupping Debbie’s face while she kissed her, their bodies colliding and their foreheads touching as their pace got rougher and rougher. Debbie looked incredible riding her like that, and Lou had surrendered to her moves.

Lou cupped Debbie’s breast with her hand as they came undone together, Debbie bringing her hand to hold Lou’s and squeeze her tighter. Moans were escaping their throats and they thanked all deities for being alone now and for that being able to be as loud as they could. They pulled away slowly and Debbie fell to the mattress next to Lou.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“I don’t know. Do you still think the sex with Tammy was really good?”

“Of course.” Lou squinted. “But it is far from being better than this.” they laughed, Debbie brought her fingers to rest on Lou’s chest and play with her necklaces. “You’ve set the bar high too.” 

“Shut your mouth… okay, how high?” she asked with a cocky face.

“I love you, Lou Miller. That’s how high you’ve set the bar.” she said in a soft and raspy voice. Lou frowned with a smile and caressed her cheek, pulling her in and kissing her all over her face and on her lips. 

“I love you too.” they looked at the ceiling, their breathing synched up. Debbie’s body facing Lou and the blonde woman wrapping an arm around her back. “Wow, I really fucked you so good I made you say you love me?” she scoffed, caressing Debbie’s back and the brunette giggled.

“You did baby.” Debbie affirmed sarcastically.

“That’s actually pretty believable.”

“Mm, I know.” laughter filled the room and Lou turned around, resting one arm over Debbie’s waist under the covers. “Hey, it’s still early, I should probably help you with these bruises and maybe we can go grab a bite when I’m done?”

“Absolutely.” Debbie nodded and got up, dressing up quickly and heading to the bathroom. 

“Okay, stay there, stay there. Can’t let my girlfriend roam around almost bleeding like that, jeez, Lou.” the taller woman giggled.

“What?” Debbie asked, pressing a sorum-soaked gauze to Lou’s stomach.

“Girlfriend.”

“Oh, I- I mean, unless that’s not what you-” Debbie slightly pulled away but Lou grabbed her arm gently, propping herself up on her elbow and leaning close to her.

“Take care of your girlfriend, please.” she smiled at Debbie making her blush. “I’m not gonna waste ten more years of my life loving you and calling you my best friend, woman.” Debbie shook her head with a flustered smile, checking Lou’s bandages one last time before kissing her, their tongues meeting and their bodies aching for more. Debbie growled softly and pulled away. 

“Come on, we need to eat something. We’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

“Oh I just ate.” Lou scoffed, standing up. 

“Oh you did didn’t you?” she nudged Lou. “Well, I’m starved sweetheart, so you better get dressed.” Debbie exclaimed, emphasizing the  _ sweetheart. _

“Mmm don’t you sweetheart me, Deborah Ocean.” she wrapped her arms around Debbie and kissed the back of her neck.

“Well I’m your girlfriend now, so I guess I’m gonna be doing this more often from now on, sweetheart.”

“Gross. Say it again.”

“Sweetheart?”

“Not that.” 

“Oh…” she turned to face Lou, a glint in Debbie eyes she’d never seen before. “I’m your girlfriend now.” she whispered.

“Ugh, I could come just hearing you say that.” a laugh escaped from Debbie’s mouth and she picked up Lou’s pink jacket from the floor and threw it at her.

“Let’s go.” Debbie asked, leaving the room.

“I’m right behind you, jailbird.” something about calling Debbie that way now just felt even more right to Lou, she started to feel like a person again and she started to finally feel like she was home again, because she had Debbie, and Debbie was her home, would always be.

As much as Lou had always loved being a lone wolf, there was something - someone she loved more. And now, here she was, heading outside the loft and walking hand to hand with that someone. She looked her in her dark eyes like they were her favorite book, and this time Lou knew, she would never get tired of reading the pages.


End file.
